Henry Tinkelbaum (Earth-616)
| Title = Henry Tinkelbaum | Aliases = Henry Tinkle , Tubby | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former soldier, secret agent, businessman | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Charles Nicholas | First = Young Allies #1 | First2 = | Death = Young Allies Comics 70th Anniversary Special #1 | HistoryText = Henry Tinkelbaum lived in the New York City during World War II and would join Captain America's Sentinels of Liberty youth group. He would meet Captain America's sidekick Bucky and become part of the Young Allies a group of wartime youths who would work to fight Nazi spies other menaces to America during World War II. Pre-Face: Truth and Fiction It has been revealed that a lot of the Young Allies wartime adventures were made into a comic book as propaganda for the United States to earn support in the war effort, especially among young impressionable people. The comic book, while based on true events where often times embellished, and sensationalized. Further, to "protect" the identities of the Young Allies (however, in later years, Bucky would suspect it was to avoid having to pay out royalties for the use of their likenesses) were all portrayed as caricatures of themselves, and were all portrayed as being young adolescents around the age of 12 while in real life they were in their late teens to early adult hood and eventually became old enough to enlist in the military and see action in the battle field . In these comics Hank would be portrayed as the fat, and food obsessed "Tubby". While Henry was amused at some of the Young Allies fictional antics (such as stealing Hermann Göring's car , he was less flattered by how they portrayed his weight. The fictional accounts of the Young Allies are the most complete record of their activities during World War II, however how much of these tales are fiction and how much are truth have yet to be completely chronicled. For the purposes of clarity between what is known to be fully factual and what is regarded as sensationalized fiction, both will be addressed separately in this profile. Real Life History Shortly after the formation of the Young Allies, Hank would join his comrades in smashing a Nazi spy ring in New York leading to a clash with the Red Skull. The youths would be assisted by the timely arrival of Captain America and the Human Torch . In 1943, Henry and the Young Allies were sent to Hollywood California for a war bond drive. The rally was soon marred by an panic caused by Bucky and Toro's foe Lady Lotus, and they soon broke up the panic . Henry and his friends were then ordered by the military to report to Democracy Pictures to participate in a film that was in support of the war. They were once more targeted by Lady Lotus who hypnotized actors to attack them, and then took Toro under her control . Capturing the team, Lady Lotus hypnotized the rest of the group and as part of her plan to take over the American west coast sent the group in a B-17 and P-40 to attack Muroc Army Airfield. However, Washington Jones snapped out of Lady Lotus' control and managed to help the others break free from her mind control . They would get the air fields participation in a ruse that made it appear their attack was a success. Pretending to still be under the control of Lady Lotus, the Young Allies got close enough to attack her. During the battle, Toro managed to knock a crystal that Lotus was using to boost her powers and it was subsequently swallowed up in the Earth. Lady Lotus then fled, vowing to get revenge against the Young Allies someday . Coming of age, Hank and his fellow Young Ally Geoffrey Vandergill would become members of the Office of Strategic Services (the wartime precursor to the CIA). In 1944, Geoff would reunite with his fellow Young Allies when they all had some downtime. Meeting in France, the Young Allies would have their festivities cut short when Goeff would spot German operative Hauptman Kleinschmidt. Henry and Geoff would use their spy skills to pose as the operatives that Kleinschmidt and his minions were waiting to report to, they would provide ample distraction for the rest of the Young Allies to ambush the spies leading to Kleinschmidt's ultimate death . This would be the last time the Young Allies would fight together, but they all stayed in touch over the years. Fictional History For a detailed account of the fictional history of Tubby Tinkle see the Fictional History of the Young Allies. After the War After the war, Hank would leave the OSS and become a successful businessman. Tragically, he was reported as being killed after being run down by a bus in 1984. His body is buried in Arlington National Cemetery. | Powers = None | Abilities = Henry is a capable fighter, trained by the OSS. He is fluent in English and German. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Businesspeople Category:Death by accident